Going with Jupiter
by CAMM.13663
Summary: Jupiter Wayne is the granddaughter of Bruce Wayne and is sent to live with him by her parents after being kicked out of her last school. When Terry McGinnis takes the bat suit her grandfather sends her to get it as Robin. He says its a one time thing but is it really? Sequel to 'Dolly' Terry/OC and the story begins before the first episode. AU. Not for Dana fans. NOT INCEST
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is the sequel to Dolly. I suppose you don't really have to read it to understand this story but I suggest that you do. This is a Batman Beyond fic and will eventual be Terry/OC cause personally dale ally don't like Dana. So this story will follow my OC Jupiter and yes Jupiter is a girl. Oh and I will not be updating for the rest of the week or next Monday-Wednesday cause we're doing testing at school and I really shouldn't even be posting this chapter instead of studying. But I am because you awesome readers shouldn't have to wait! Anyways so yeah please review and hope you like it. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Jupiter June Wayne

Jupiter June Wayne daughter of Damian Wayne and Dolly Drake Wayne sat in the passenger seat of her mother's car listening to music with her wireless earbuds. Jupiter was being sent to stay with her grandfather, Bruce Wayne.

Jupiter is 15 with dyed red hair with a bright green lightning bolt shaped streak that took up her bangs and she kept her hair up in two messy pig tails on either side of her head, and one blue eye and one purple eye. She was tall and skinny with a flat figure.

"I don't want to go" Jupiter growled

"Too bad" Her mother said. She had been expelled from Central high for getting into so many fight so her parents sent her to Gotham to go to Hamilton Hill high. "If you could've keep your grades up and stop getting into so many fights then maybe you could have gone to stay with your uncle Tim and a aunt Steph in Star City but you won't so you are staying with your grandfather"

"It's not my fault I'm not some asshole genius" Jupiter muttered. Jupiter usually got Ds and sometimes Cs while her older sister and brother got straight As and scholarships to the best colleges while Jupiter just got detentions. She had developed her mother's powers in a way. She didn't know if she could come back to life but she could heal quickly run quickly and lift up really heavy stuff but her older siblings Kitrina and Axel didn't have any powers.

"Language" Dolly scolded her daughter.

"Whatever Mom" Jupiter rolled her eyes. Dolly sighed.

"I know you have trouble with school and not all the people there are the... easiest to get along with but you aren't even trying" Jupiter tuned out her mother and mentally turned up the volume on her phone. Her uncle Tim had made her a phone that looked like a pice of glass (indestructible glass) but it was connected to her mind and could only be turned on by her but could also be used to project holograms and 3D stuff.

"-ok?" Her mother finished

"Yeah fine" Jupiter mumbled. The car stopped in front of a gate that had a big W at the top and Jupiter got out. "Bye" she said flatly and got out her two suitcases olive green backpack. She threw them over the fence then climbed over it. Her mother waved to her shouting "remember your training if anything happens!" as she dragged her stuff to the front door. She opened it and stepped inside.

"Hey gramps?!" She shouted

"Don't call me that" Was her grandfather's response as he walked over with Ace who was his dog.

"Then what should I call you. Grandpapi, Grand-old-dude?" He glared at her "Bruce it is"

"You start school tomorrow at 8:30 so I expect you to be up and get there on time" Bruce said

"Eh" Jupiter shrugged

Morning

'BEEP BEEP BEEP!' Jupiter's alarm clock shrieked. She threw it against the wall then stood up. She stretched out her arms and got dressed in her favorite outfit, a blue tank top with a yellow cartoon cat that cut off right below her belly button, a long green scarf that went passed her tank top, black boot cut leather pants that had vertical thin gray stripes, six brown bangles on each wrist, clunky black boots and a brown leather belt (like the Cyber Force girl if you read those comics).

She grabbed her backpack then went down stairs and ate an apple. She grabbed her hover board, which again her uncle Tim made, and headed out to school. Her hover board was basically like a skate board but it hovered and shrunk down to pocket sized for easy storage.

She skated to Hamilton Hill High and once she got there she pocketed her board and strolled inside the school. She had been given her class schedule a week ago along with her PE clothes text books and locker combo. She headed to her locker and saw that there were two people making out against her locker.

"Hey can you move" Jupiter said but they didn't even acknowledge her. She scowled and dug through her backpack until she found what she was looking for. An air horn. She kept everything she might need in her olive green Jansport backpack. She blew the air horn in their faces. They both screamed and jumped apart, making her locker accessible.

She opened her locker then pulled out the books she needed. She shut the locker and looked at the couple. The guy was tall with tan skin black hair and blue eyes with a leather jacket and the girl was skinny with olive skin long black hair brown eyes and a short (slutty in her opinion) blue dress.

"Thank you, for your cooperation" Jupiter said tilting her head to the side and smiling false sweetly, then turned around and walked to her class. The teacher sent her to the back row next to a girl with dark skin and pink hair.

"Hi I'm Max" She said

"I'm Jupiter " Jupiter said sitting down next to her. "I like your hair"

"Thanks" Max said smiling then the boy and girl who were making out in front of her locker came in and sat in front of them, not noticing Jj. She groaned and threw her head back.

"What's the matter?" Max asked

"Those two love birds were making out in front of my locker now I have to deal with them in class" Jupiter muttered angrily.

"Oh so you're the air horn girl" Max said

"So you've heard of me" Jupiter snorted

"Yeah, you have successfully gained my respect" Max said making Jupiter laugh "but if you're wondering that's Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan. Schools most know indecisive couple"

"Great they're that kind of couple" Jupiter sighed as class started. The teacher lectured about some old poet dude and Jj held back a laugh when Terry fell asleep.

"Mr. McGinnis" The teacher scolded but he didn't budge. Jupiter pulled out her air horn (once more) and blew it in the back of Terry's head. He shot up startled and making a bunch of his papers go flying and the class erupt with laughter.

"You're welcome" Jupiter said to the teacher. Max hid her giggles behind her hand and gave Jupiter a high-five.

"Mr McGinnis do not fall asleep into class again or I will send you to the principles office. I would give you detention but I believe having and air horn blasted into your ear is punishment enough" the teacher said

"Sorry sir, I was out late at this new club last night" Terry said.

"Wow what an excuse" Jupiter and Max said at the same time.

"That is not an excuse Mr McGinnis, just thank our new student or you would have detention" Terry turned around to glance at Jupiter who smirked.

"You're welcome" Jupiter said to Terry.

"You embarrassed me in front of the whole class" he said bluntly

"Oh no" she said sarcastically and laughing a bit "trust me you did that yourself. I helped you out a bit" she shot back. He scowled and turned back to face forward.

"Don't mind him, he's just mad he got caught asleep. He's usually a lot nicer" Max said. Jupiter shrugged.

"Eh it doesn't matter to me" Jupiter said. An hour later the bell rang and Jupiter and Max, who had PE together, headed of to the locker rooms. They got dressed in their PE clothes and went outside to the track field.

"Alright ladies we are going to start out with warm-ups by running mile" the coach said to the girls and boys (Terry and Dana were there)((as was Chelsea Blade and Nelson but I haven't introduced them to Jupiter yet)). The whole class minus Jupiter groaned. Terry and some guy in a letter jacket started arguing and seemed to make a bet.

"Hey, I think Terry and Nelson are making another bet. Think you can beat them and humiliate them" Max asked

"Damn straight I can" Jupiter said grinning evilly.

"This should be entertaining" Max laughed. Everyone lines up at the starting line then the coach blew the whistle and everyone took off. Terry and Nelson were at the front of the line and Jupiter easily passed them. While doing so she turned to Terry and smiled giving a two fingered salute to his shocked expression.

She finished way ahead of everyone. The coach stared shocked at her.

"You just ran a mile in 3:37 seconds" He said. 'Could've ran it way faster' Jupiter thought

"Yup" She said instead

"And you're not even sweating, you don't even look tired!" He exclaimed. Jupiter shrugged and waited for everyone else to finish running. Terry finished in about six minuets.

"Woo... I... Won" he said out of breath then saw Jupiter who smiled and waved.

"No. No you didn't" Jupiter said

"You must've... cheated McGinnis" Nelson accused walking over out of breath.

"He didn't win. I did" Jupiter said

"And who are you" He purred

"Jupiter " she said flatly

"You wanna go out hot stuff" He asked

"No, not nearly hot stuff" She said making Terry laugh

"And what's so funny McGinnis" He growled

"Your face" Jupiter said and Terry held his stomach laughing. Nelson growled. She saw Max finish running in fourth place (she finished after Nelson) and Jupiter walked over to her giving her a double high-five.

"You did it!" Max grinned

"Sure did!" Jupiter said smiling

"I think we are going to be the best of friends" Max said

"I think you're right" Jupiter said

"I always am" Max said linking her arm with Jupiter's as she laughed.

They walked back to the locker rooms showered got dresses exc. then headed off to the next class. Jupiter didn't have the next class with Max so she headed off to technology class alone. She fiddled with the end of her trade mark green scarf on the way there.

"Ah you should be Miss Jupiter June Wayne" The teacher said 'should be?'

"Yeah but I go by Jj or Jupiter. Not Jupiter June" Dox said

"Alright. You can take a seat next to Mr. McGinnis, he will be your partner for the rest of the year" the teacher said

"Of course it would be him" Jupiter muttered walking over and sitting next to Terry.

"Why are you sitting there?" He asked

"Because the teacher told me to" Jupiter replied

"Ugh" He groaned dropping his head on the table.

"Don't sound so excited" Jupiter said rolling her eyes 'this dude's a douche' she thought.

"Sorry but you just aren't my favorite person"

"You don't say. And in my defense I blew and air horn in your face the first time because you and your girlfriend had each others tongues down your throats and in front of MY locker and the second time was to wake you up and got you out of detention and its not my fault you're a slow runner" Jupiter said

"... well-"

"Are you two done talking so I can get back to my lesson" The teacher scolded annoyed

"No give us a second" Jupiter said. The teacher scowled and got back to her lesson.

"So your project is for you and your table partner design and create an invention that will simplify something in a persons life" the teacher said "you have two weeks for this project"

"Great" Terry muttered dropping his head on the desk.

"You either really dislike me or you're really lazy" Jupiter commented

"No I just don't want to work on a project for two weeks"

"So lazy then" Jupiter confirmed "whatever so we can't work on the project at my house so is it ok if we work at yours"

"Yeah that's fine" He muttered

"Ugh of all the people to have as a project partner"

* * *

**So there ya have it. Did you like it, it want bad right? Well please review to tell me -Camm**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so late update. Sorry. And this story ****is AU IT IS DIFFERENT. ****but thank you to those who politely pointed out some things I was off about. And I don't like Dana. I really don't. So if you do, go away. And thank to ****_fearlesskitten _****for pointing out the JLU episode. I do isn't know that so thank you so much! That was really helpful. So in this it is AU so no Terry is not related to Bruce and I since it wasn't in the Batman Beyond TV series idk if it even accounts for making the story AU. And I know Max and Terry didn't meet till later in the series but it doesn't mean she never existed right? So I brought her into the story as Jupiter's friend before Terry's. and again I DON'T LIKE DANA. Just saying. So 1) AU 2) not incest 3) not for Dana fans. I think that pretty much covers it. oh and ik Bruce was alone in the TV series but this is a sequel to my first story so get off my case. And ****AU. ****so really thank you for positive reviews and constructive criticism. **

**I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 2  
"He seriously has the nerve to complain about ME" Jupiter told Max who shook her head.  
"I don't know he's just one of those guys that you frequently want to punch" Max shrugged  
"Yeah. Now I have to go to his house after school today and be in his presence even more" Jupiter whined  
"Too bad you can't come with me to the arcade" Max sighed  
"Oh just rub it in" Jupiter said shaking her head making Max laugh. The two walked down the steps of the school and Jupiter pulled out her hover board expanding it to full size.  
"Whoa that's so cool. Where'd you get it?" Max asked  
"My uncle made it" Jupiter shrugged  
"Your uncles a genius" Max said  
"Yeah literally" Dox sighed dropping the board then stepping on. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then"  
"Bye" Max waved as Jupiter skated away. She zoomed over to the address Terry gave her. He said it was his dad's house. She had called Bruce and told him she had to work on a project with some annoying dude from school and that she'd be back whenever.  
She rode up to the address and went up to the door and knocked. The door swung open and revealed Terry.  
"Oh ,it's you" Terry muttered  
"Great to see you too" Jupiter said sarcastically. Terry stepped aside to let Dox in. She stepped inside and looked around. There were stairs that led up and some pictures here and there. The stairs led to a hallway and a door on the right. Terry stepped forward and looked into the door. A man whom Jupiter assumed was his father was sitting at a table on a laptop.  
"Hey Dad, this girl from school is over. We have to work on a school project together" Terry said  
"That's great Terry" his dad said without even turning around. Terry rolled his eyes.  
"Sorry about him. He's always working" Terry said to Jupiter as they walked into the living room.  
"Eh it's fine. My parents are always busy working" Jupiter said then added coldly "so busy that they send me to live with my grandfather"  
"They sent you to live with your gramps?" Terry asked  
"Yeah. I used to live in Central City, but I didn't get the straight As my older brother and sister got, and I got into too many fights and got expelled" she muttered the lat part "so here I am"  
"You got expelled?" He asked looking slightly surprised.  
"Yeah. I'm not exactly a 'perfect student'. At least that's what my sister says, the little bitch" Jupiter growled. She walked past terry and into the living room.  
"Right, now for our 'invention'. What do you think we should make?" Jupiter asked plopping down on a blue armchair.  
"I don't know. What about a... new type of phone that connects to your brain.  
"Already got one" Jupiter pointed out  
"You have a phone that connects to your brain?"  
"Yeah. My uncle made it"  
"Seriously" Terry asked.  
"Yup" Jupiter confirmed "What if we made the ultimate pocket army knife. Like instead of it being all bulky to have all the knives and screw drivers we could make it to where it's like a little pen where you can pick a screw driver or knife and it sort of projects a hologram version of the tool and it solidifies it It can work like an everything pen"  
"Yeah but wouldn't that be hard to make?" Terry asked  
"Duh" Jupiter said "But it would get us an A. And if I can get an A the. I can rub it in Kitrina's face"  
"Who?" Terry asked  
"My sister" Jupiter explained. Terry made an 'O' with his mouth.  
"Well then we'll do that" Terry said  
"Ok, then we'll both create our own blueprints and prototypes and whichever one works better we'll pick as a model of the final product" Jupiter said  
"Er ok" Terry agreed  
"Great. Then I've got to go now but I'll work on the blueprints and you should too cause I'm not doing all the work" Jupiter said standing up and grabbing her navy green backpack. "Bye-bye"

"QUEENIE! NYLA!" Jupiter squealed as her brown and black lemur and white tiger cub tackled her. Yes she has a lemur and white tiger. Why you might ask, because her aunt Steph is zoo owner and gave them to Jupiter. She happily hugged her animals as Nyla licked her cheeks and Queenie crawled onto her shoulder and started playing with her hair and braiding it.  
"Your... Animals arrived" Bruce said walking over "Not the ideal pets if you ask me"  
"Good thing I'm not" Jupiter said standing up carrying Nyla and Queenie perched on her shoulder. She walked up the stairs and into her room where there were some more boxes. Apparently Axel (her brother) brought her pets and some of her stuff too. She put Nyla on her canopy bed and Queenie jumped up and grabbed onto the bars of the canopy.  
Jupiter went over to the boxes and started to unpack some of her stuff. She was going to be stuck there until she graduated so she was going to want her possessions.  
She unpacked the first box which had her bed sheets and comforter in it. The comforter was green with purple circuit board looking design. She had over 20 fluffy pillows and a huge red fluffy cat bed that said 'Nyla in swirly silver letters. There was also a small blue hammock that said 'Queenie' in glimmering yellow letters.  
In another box was all her clothes, shoes, exc. which she put in the walk-in closet. She opened another box and unpacked all her video games and movies and everything else.  
"Home sweet home" Jupiter muttered

Jupiter walked down the hallway of the school to her locker half asleep. Of course her grandfather almost died last night and Jupiter had to get him his pills before it happened. He had been out as Batman and his heart problem acted up so he had to almost use a gun. He had quit being Batman last night too.  
She walked over to her locker which was to her annoyance surrounded by three girls and Terry.  
"Move" Jupiter said in no mood to deal with these people. They all looked at her a little surprised and moved out of the way.  
"Oh hi you're Jupiter right? I'm Dana that's Chelsea and Blade" Dana said  
"Yeah ok" Jupiter said flatly. She wasn't a people person... At all. Her brother had told her many times she needed to get along with other people better. Her mother told her she acted a lot like her father when he was her age.  
"So uh I hear you're working on a project with Terry" Dana said awkwardly.  
"You don't have to talk to me just to be nice. Frankly I am not in a mood to talk about pointless subjects so please don't feel the need to talk to me" Jupiter said closing her locker making the three other girls jump. She had only gotten around three hours of sleep last night. Jupiter walked away from the staring four to class with a scowl. She hopped she could sleep in class today.

* * *

**so it'll probably be awhile before I post another chapter because I've got a lot to do this week and next. I'm applying to this school of the arts so I've got a lot of work to do if I want to get in -Camm**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dudes oh my god I'm so sorry for taking so long to post. I've been having wifi problems and had to go to Starbucks to post this. Also really sorry this is short and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS! Oh and to that one guest reviewer who is REALLY obsessed with Dana... hun you do know she's not real right? I mean this is a fanfiction after all so I don't have to give her a prefect life. It's my story so I can do what I want bro no need to get so defensive over a fictional character. **

**Disclaimer. I wouldn't be on this web site if I owned anything **

* * *

Chapter 3

People seemed to avoid Jupiter lately. She was happy about that though, people wouldn't bug her. It had been a week since she started at Hamilton and she hated it. The only person she talked to was Max, she despised the teachers and 99.9 percent of the students and Terry had flunked on helping her with their project.

She was starting to worry about Bruce. He seemed so distant after quitting Batman. He would just sit in his big chair, Ace next to him, and sulk in his own self pity.

Her mom and dad called every other day and her brother called once a week. She also received texts from her aunts, uncles, cousins and whatever other family she had.

She was walking home from being at the arcade with Max, Jupiter's new favorite place to be at, when Jupiter found Ace barking his brains out.

"Ace what's up with you?" Jupiter asked the great-Dane. Ace shot forward towards the house and barked at the door. She opened it and Ace bolted inside. She followed him to the grandfather clock that led to the batcave.

"Great", Jupiter muttered. She didn't like where this was going. She moved the clock arrows and opened the entrance. She quietly made her way down the condescending staircase and came across a sight that simply pissed her off. Off all the people...

Jupiter did a front flip off the staircase and towards Terry. She flipped again and kicked him in the side knocking him away from the glass that covered the bat suit. Her parents trained her in case if emergency and Terry was in the batcave. That wasn't really an emergency but whatever right?

"What the hell" Terry muttered rubbing his side. He looked at Jupiter's glaring form shocked to see her "What are you doing at Wayne's. In the batcave?!"

"I could ask you the same question. And I live here dumb ass" Jupiter hissed.

Suddenly Bruce appeared seemingly put of nowhere. "Get out!" He ordered Terry pointing his cane at the exit. Terry stood and left.

"What happened?!" Jupiter asked fairly loudly. Bruce just scowled and left "Yeah that explains so much"

Terry had tried to talk to Jupiter about Bruce being Batman but Jupiter either found a way to evade his presence or scared him away. Terry had stopped after a while. Something happened with his dad but Jupiter didn't know much about it.

Bruce had been even more silent then before and Dana's friends seemed to have it out for Jupiter. She was skating home to find Ace chained to the gate.

"This can't be good" Jupiter murmured unchaining him and opening the door. Ace automatically went to the grandfather clock and the two headed down to the Batcave. "Craaaaapp" she whined seeing the Batsuit missing. "Bruce is gonna be pissed"

"And why is that?" Bruce asked from behind her.

"Um... Because they're canceling 'Nurse Jackie', can you believe that!" Jupiter said. Bruce scowled.

"Where is the Batsuit?"

"I can't believe you're making me do this" Jupiter hissed into the com link connecting her to Bruce. She was clad in a black leather jacket and pants that had a red stripe going down the side and the Robin symbol on the jacket, a dark brown trench coat, black combat boots, a domino mask that covered her complete upper face and nose accompanied by red tinted goggles, and a black loose fitting hood attached to the jacket lined with red. It was an odd version of the Robin costume.

"You need to stop Terry before he gets himself killed" Bruce said

"So what if he gets himself killed. It's not my problem" Jupiter retorted.

"Yes but then the police would have the Batsuit" Brice shot back.

"Oooohhhh" Jupiter said getting the idea. She had been trained by her parents, how to fight and stuff in case of an emergency... Well this was an emergency... Sorta.

"He's in building C of the Wayne Powers building" Bruce said. Jupiter headed that way and eventually found him getting the crap beaten out of him by three thug looking dudes. Jupiter pulled out a Bo staff and hit one off sending him flying across the room into some boxes.

"You're such a dumb ass" Jupiter or in a way Robin growled

"Wha- Jupi-?"

"Don't say my name moron!" She hissed as she whacked a thug on the head "get up and lets go"

"No I'm not leaving till I get back at Powers. He killed my dad!" Terry growled

"Oh that's why you were so depressed at school" Jupiter said getting it.

"You two need to get out of there now. Go to the broom closet" Bruce said over the comm.

"Wayne?!" Terry said in disbelief

"Ew that's a little awkward gramps" Jupiter said ignoring Terry

"Wait gramps?!" Terry gasped

"Just go" Bruce growled. The two sprinted towards the door. Jupiter flung the door open shoving Terry in and running in behind him. Jupiter had already figured there would be a lever or something that opened a trap door and she found one. The wall spun open and the two costumed teens ran through a the wall swung shut.

"You are such an idiot Terry McGinnis"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for my inconsistency of not updating lately. I have medical issues and cant type most days. Well compared to my usual update schedule this is horrible but ill try to update twice a month. im really sorry but I have a hard time typing and writing now. So this is chapter 4 and its sorta just a little funny-ish thing. A filler chapter in other words. **

**oh and to u one guest reviewer I'm don't trying to get rid of your. Review as much as you like it's what lets me know ghouls still reading. Oh and yeah I'm gonna get defensive but don't be a hypocrite little miss/mr 'Aw, poor Dana. She's trying to be nice to the Sue, and she's getting rudely shot down'. By the way, her getting shot down was the point moron. Jupiter isn't supposed to be a nice friendly girl, she's supposed to be like her dad, Damian Wayne, and if you knew anything or cared to take that into consideration than maybe you could put two and two together to why she was so rude. Off and a Mary Sue can't be 'judgmental' and 'rude'. Mary Sues tend to be too perfect and judgmental and rude don't usually fit that type. So please do reviews to bash my story. i know you're still reading **

**to others I'm sorry you had to see that. **

**well here's the story **

* * *

Chapter 4

Jupiter's eyes flickered open to see barley anything. She was in a dark room with high roof that looked like a cave...wait a minuet...oh...she's in the Bat-cave. She sat up rubbing her head which hurt to find it wrapped in bandages.

She was lying on the medical table in the batcave. Ok then, she thought. She looked over to the shining light of the computer to see Bruce and Terry talking, Terry still wearing the Batsuit but with the mask of. She looked down at herself to see she was still dressed in her Robin suit.

Jupiter stood up wincing at the pain that shot through her back and holding her head as the room seemed to spin a bit.

"Son of a-" she muttered but didn't finish her sentence as talking seemed to make it worse.

"So you're awake" Bruce said

"No I'm a ghost possessing your granddaughter" Jupiter grumbled sarcastically. Bruce scowled obviously not happy with her at the moment.

"So, you forgot to mention that you're the granddaughter of Bruce Wayne and some ninja" Terry said

"Well my last name is Wayne, I don't see how it's a secret" Jupiter retorted "What happened?"

"You got hit on the head...a lot" Terry said

"Elaborate" Jupiter said

"You were careless in your attacks and left yourself open, resulting in a concision and bruised spine" Bruce said

"He means you took a lot of blows for me" Terry said

"Wonderful" Jupiter groaned laying back down.

"Also your parents are coming over. I informed them of what happened" Bruce said

"WHAT?!" Jupiter shrieked making Terry wince and Ace bark. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME IM DEAD!"

"Why what's so bad about your parents?" Terry asked and as if it was a cliche answer the sound of a door slamming VERY loudly was the answer.

"Stay away from my funeral McGinnis" Jupiter sighed. Her father came storming down the stairs of the batcave with her mother walking behind with her older siblings.

"And here we go" Jupiter whispered

"What the hell do you think you're doing sending my daughter out in costume?!" Damian Wayne yelled at Bruce. "And Jupiter Wayne how dare you do something like go out in costume!"

"Great to see you too dad" Jupiter said

"You could have died and I'm pretty sure my grandfather isn't going to bring you back!"

"Dear god I hope not, stuff turns you bat shit crazy" Jupiter said. Terry covered his mouth laughing from the pun.

"This isn't a joke!" Damian continued fuming.

"I sent her out to help Terry. He could have easily been killed without assistance" Bruce said

"YOU COULD HAVE HELPED HIM OVER THE CON LINK INSTEAD OF SENDING YOUR OWN GRANDDAUGHTER OUT! YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE OUT YOURSELF BEFORE HER"

"Ugh please everyone shut up, I've got a head ache" Jupiter said

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Jupiter" her sister scoffed

"Yes, but Jupiter is the biggest planet in the solar system, Kitrina" Jupiter smirked

"Whoa that's ironic" Terry said

"Maybe we should let Jupiter get some rest, she did get pretty beat up" Axel said

"Well she wouldn't have gotten hurt if she didn't put on the cape!" And there he goes again.

"Don't worry I'll make sure your father and grandfather don't kill each other" Dolly said. Axel walked over to Jupiter helping her up and walking towards the stair case.

"Come along McGinnis" Jupiter said and Terry followed them.

"Interesting family you got there" Terry mumbled awkwardly. "And why is your dad so against you becoming Robin. Wasn't he at one point"

"Yeah but he was killed cause of it, so was my mom... Many many times" Jupiter sighed

"Wait what?" Terry said confused

"I'll explain later, oh and this is my brother Axel, Axel that idiot is Terry McGinnis"

"Hey I'm not an idiot!"

"Yeah says the one who stole the Batsuit" Axel scoffed

"Well at least I'm not named after a car part" Terry retorted

"Better then a girls name"

"My names not a girls name!"

"Lady's, lady's, you're both pretty" Jupiter said

"Uncalled for" Axel said shaking his head

"It was perfectly called for" Jupiter insisted

"You know, now that I think of it, your parents kinda suck at naming kids. I mean, Axel, Kitrina, and Jupiter. Really?" The siblings both slowly and simultaneously turned to look at Terry.

"What was that McGinnis?" Jupiter said in deep voice.

"I don't think he understands how dangerous it is insulting two bats" Axel said. Then smirks slowly grew in their faces.

"Should I be scared?" Terry asked

"Yep" both Wayne's answered

* * *

**so yeah. I won't be updating for a bit and I'm soooooooooo sorry. Please don't hate me -CammCamm**


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**Hey people's important authors note. So Im going to be rewriting this story cause its going way down hill. It won't be for a while and I'll probably just replace the chapters but i don't think I'll be updating for a bbee I haven't been putting as much effort into this story as the last and I know it's bad. So really sorry. And to Convoy Butterfly yes I am on my period thank you for noticing but ignoring that I think my reactions are completely called for. Also the reason my punctuation is shitty is because Im using SIRI from my iPod for this. I've been having medical issues and can't type or write much. So my apologies. Anyways the story will have the same plot and stuff just be redone. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience and please don't hate m. if you have any questions or feel like yelling at me for this please PM me **

**so sorry again **

**camm**


End file.
